Unqualified Life Lessons
First off, I'm wholly unqualified to write anything here. That said, this is a requirement, and it might as well be the first thing I get done on time. I'm going to make this a list, because really, who doesn't like buzzfeed-esque lists to skim during their busy day? These are a few life lessons I've learned in my almost 29 years of being alive. And now, in no particular order, the list. 1) It really doesn't matter what camera you buy. There are two exceptions to this. If you are shooting anything sports, you need a dslr, so you won't have shutter lag. Don't know what shutter lag or dslr mean? Google them. (Foreshadowing). The second exception? You'll know it. Really, if you NEED something better, you will know it. Otherwise, get whatever fits your hands and you like the buttons placement, menus, color, etc. I prefer Nikon, because I like nice things. 2) Learn to google. Seriously. It's 2018 right now, and that number is only going to get bigger. Vague is usually better. "Arduino power function" is usually better than "How to raise a number to a power in MPIDE." Same goal, FAR different results. That may have been a true story. 3) The chocolate frosting recipe on the back of the Hershey's Cocoa containers is the best in the world. No arguing. It just is. Coincidently, the hot cocoa recipe on the back is damn good, too. 4) Learn to code. I hated it at first, but now I try to figure out if I can code things to make my HW and life easier. MATLAB, Python, C, C++, Fortran, Java, whatever. Just learn something and try to be not horrible at it. 4.5) Use a text editor. When you figure out what you want, you’ll realize it’s probably notepad++, gedit, or sublime text. There are some other options if you like doing things the hard way, I mean like Linux, but I don’t know them that well. I don’t really know sublime text well, either, but I’ve read good things about it. I use notepad++, with custom settings. 5) It’s generally best to buy the best tools you can afford when you need to purchase something. If you can’t afford it, or don’t want to, try to rent the good one. Using shitty tools for projects is just as bad as dealing with that group member who never showed up to any meetings. 6) Do a skid pad course with your car. It’s amazing how much you’ll learn and how much better you’ll drive once you realize just how much your tires can take. Also, when it snows, do brake and steering tests in empty parking lots. The cops will (usually) understand. 7) They cops don’t understand car surfing. Don’t stand on the roofs of moving vehicles. Cops do not like that. Don’t ask how I know. 8) Just because it’s morning doesn’t mean you have to get up. Likewise, just because it’s nighttime doesn’t mean you have to go to sleep. Obviously, if you have work or an appointment, you need to go, but on those other days, stay in bed, or out of it. Break out of the “I’m only allowed to do things during the day” cycle and suddenly everything is more convenient. 9) Broken bones don’t hurt as bad as you’d think. 10) Sprains hurt more than you’d think. 11) Solo sports are really, really cool because you only get to blame yourself when you lose. Likewise, when you win, it’s all on you. 12) Learn to change your oil, rotate your tires, and check fluids. 13) This number isn’t bad luck. 14) “I don’t know, but I’ll find out” is a very acceptable, and highly encouraged answer when you don’t know something. It’s far better than “I don’t know” which is already the greatest answer you can give when you don’t know. NEVER LIE. 15) Be concise.